When Darkness Conquers All
by The Cuteness
Summary: He was laying on the floor, coughing up blood. She looked at her hands. How could she do that? She almost killed someone. She almost killed Harry! Jesus, she WAS a murderer!
1. The Death of Usagi

I'm not saying anything, jus dat I don't own any of the characters or lyrics used.

Darkness Coquers All

* ~ * ~ *

You and me  
We used to be together  
Every day together always

* ~ * ~ *

     Usagi sat at her vanity, just staring at the person that she had become. She looked as if she hadn't slept or eaten for days which was slightly true. She wore a rose pedal color gown and her golden hair cascaded all around her. What the hell was wrong with her? She quickly stood up, sobbing, and paced the length of the room. Why was she acting like this? She felt like someone had ripped out her soul and smashed it to oblivion. 

* It's all your fault* a voice whispered.

     Usagi looked around, her eyes wide, not sure of where the voice came from. No, it wasn't her fault. She should have been the one killed. He saved her, but at the price of his own life. She didn't kill him. He saved her. She didn't kill him. She wasn't a murderer.

*****Yes you are. You murdered him. It was all your fault he died. Killer….KILLER!*****

Usagi screamed, putting her hands over her head. She was not a killer. SHE WAS NOT A MURDERER! She looked up and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She screamed, picking up a vase and watched as it crashed into the mirror, breaking it into a million pieces. WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH HER? 

     She felt sick to her stomach, and grabbed onto the wall, suddenly feeling dizzy. What was she going to do? What was she going to say? THEY would come. They WILL come for her. She slid down to the ground, curling up into a ball. She felt like she was going insane. Was she?

Was she going insane?

~ * ~ * ~ *

I really feel

That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end

~ * ~ * ~ *

     Usagi walked slowly towards the main entrance to the school. Here she was, thinking she wasn't going to come back, but she had to. She had to see THEM. It was her only escape from the real world. From facing the facts.

     She felt as if all eyes were on her. Like they could all see the secrets that she was hiding. Did they know? Did they know that she killed HIM? She wanted to scream at them. To tell them all to fuck off.  Why were they staring at her? Did they know?

~ * ~ * ~ *

It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real,  
Well I don't want to know

~ * ~ * ~ *

     Okay, so here he was. Was he going to do it? No, he couldn't, but he has to. What was he going to do? He had to say something to her. She was falling apart. Denial was deadly. It could kill you if you weren't careful. Should he tell THEM? Tell them what he had seen? What he had witnessed? It wouldn't be fair if they didn't know, but he couldn't tell THEM. They would destroy her. 

Tear her apart.

Rip out her soul.

Smash her dreams.

Send her crashing into the cruel truth of reality.

     He sighed, running his hands through his wild black hair. His green eyes searched for her in the crowd of students until he found her. No, he would keep it all to himself. He couldn't risk THEM coming after him too. 

~ * ~ * ~ *

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

~ * ~ * ~ *

"….understand what is going on?"

"Not exactly"

"Well, some civilians got caught up in this"

"Are you serious? What are we going to do?"

"Yes, they were in their own way involved in the murder, but we cannot let this get out to the press. Someone has already been telling them some classified information"

"Who?"

"We are not exactly sure, but we already have someone looking into that. In the meantime, gather Neptune6D to handle the…uh, civilian problem"

"Yes Sir!"

~ * ~ * ~ *

Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

~ * ~ * ~ *

     It hurt to even think about that day. It made her weak and helpless. She tried to pay attention to what her teacher was saying. She tried to focus on the board, butt everything swirled together. 

     Suddenly everybody was moving around. She looked about herself and figured that it was free time. She turned to look out the window, seeing it as the best thing to do.

     She suddenly blinked. What the hell? Was she seeing things? No, she wasn't. She focused on a person who was standing outside. He was dressed in all black, and he was looking up, staring staright at her. 

     She felt as if someone was sucking the air right out of her. What was going on here? She began to feel dizzy. She stood up, knocking over her chair. Now everybody was looking at her. She didn't care. Oh God, she couldn't breath! She began to stagger. What the fuck! Were they just going to stand there and stare at her as she fucking died! She couldn't take it anymore. She closed her eyes and fell to the floor.

"USAGI!"

~ * ~ * ~*

Our memories  
They can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening

~ * ~ * ~ *

     He, just like everyone else, was shocked. What the fuck happened? Okay, let's rewind. Usagi was at her desk, staring out the window. Then she stood up, and knocked over her chair. Than she tried to walk forward, but stumbled. Than she feel forward.

     He didn't get it. What had caused the attack? He was about to make his way to her, but someone beat him to it. He glared. It was that Potter kid. Who the hell did he think he was?

Harry Potter.

Something about that kid was familiar….

~ * ~ * ~ *

As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry

~ * ~ * ~ *

"Did any one see you?"

"Nope"

"Are you sure? We can not afford mistakes in a time like this."

"Boss, don't worry. I know what I'm doing"

"…."

"Oh, so you doubt me?"

"Uh.. I didn't say anything"

"But you were silent! That means you definitely have doubts!"

"Sure whatever you say"

"Watch, I'll handle this case all by myself"

"Yeah, that's the part that worries me"

~ * ~ * ~ *

It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...

~ * ~ * ~ *

THEY were coming for her. 

THEY are getting closer. 

THEY will find her.

Blood … blood was everywhere.

She screamed.

There was nowhere to go.

Nobody was going to hear her.

She was alone.  

THEY reached for her.

Blood stained hands.

She screamed.

Yet, no one would hear her cry.

~ * ~ * ~ *

You and me  
I can see us dying...are we?

~ * ~ * ~ *

What the hell was he going to do now? 

     Harry sat in a chair near Usagi's bed, staring at her face. He didn't know what was causing all this. Was it because they ha got mixed up in a government experiment? He had so many  questions that he needed answers to. What was he going to do with all the information that he knew? Should he go to the polie? No, they'd never believe him.

     Suddenly Usagi began to scream in her sleep. Her face was contorted in pain as she struggled with some unseen force.

"Usagi wake up!" he yelled, hoping she would hear him, but she didn't.

     She began to scream even louder, pratically jumping around in the bed. Harry tried to hold her down while he called for the nurse. She murmured something in her sleep.  It strangely sounde like she had said

"Duo"

~ * ~ * ~ *

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying

~ * ~ * ~ *

Soooooo, what do ya'll think of this new ficcie? I know I need to update on my other fics, but cut me some slack here. I've been on punishment for a month now.  Lemme knoew when you have questions.

^.~  R&R!


	2. The thought of THEM

Hello all and all hello!! Did ya miss me? I am SOOOOOOOOOOO SOOORRRYYYY!!! I am REALLY sorry that I haven't posted in such a long time. My freagin PC busted down, but now we got a new one, so I can start reposting! YEY!! Isn't that great? HUH? Well is it? You better answer me! Fine be that way and read the stupid fic I wrote just for you!! ;)

Disclaimer: U know I don't own N E Thing so stop harassing!

& & &

Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
she felt it, every day  
and I couldn't help her

& & &

Usagi awoke with a start. She sat up quickly, her head spinning slightly from sitting up so fast. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. It looked like she was in the nurse's office. She looked over to the side and there HE was. Sitting in a chair and staring straight at her. What the hell was he doing in here with HER? ALONE?

She looked around for an escape and saw it. The door. If she could just get up and run for it then she wouldn't have to face the pain that this boy brought back. She swung her legs over the side and stood up. She glanced back at him before making her way to the door.

"Sit down", he said, his green eyes narrowed at her, accusingly.

She quickly sat back down, staring at the boy in fear. What did HE want with her? Didn't he realize that all she wanted to do was to escape from this nightmare? She didn't want the memories to come rushing back. She didn't want to feel all this pain.

He was standing up, eyes still fixed on her. Jesus, he was making her nervous. Her heart seemed to pound as she watched him walk over to the door, making sure that it was locked. Oh God, what was going to happen?

& & &

I just watched her make the same mistakes again  
what's wrong what's wrong now  
too many too many problems

& & &

Harry Potter. How he despised that boy. Who did he think he was, running up to Usagi like that? Didn't he know what was going on here? He was making Usagi go through more pain than she needed?

Draco Malfoy paced back and forth in the Nurse's Office, not caring if everyone was looking at him weirdly. They didn't know what was going on right under their noses. He needed to talk to her. She was breaking down inside. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way towards the girl.

Usagi was just another girl to him, at first. Then all this had to happen. The kidnapping, the fear of being found out by the government, the hiding, the black mail, and now… Duo's death was added to all this. Why did the idiot have to get himself killed? Why did he have to risk his life for that girl? He had so much to look for in life. And now he was gone.

& & &

Don't know where she belongs  
where she belongs

& & &

"Usagi, do you know what is going on?"

Silence greeted him.

"Usagi, listen to me, do you know why they are after us?"

She stared at him, eyes wide as she stared at him.

"Usagi?"

She could feel the tears falling.

"Do you know why Duo died?"

That was all it took. She couldn't handle it anymore. The hiding, all the lying… the pain. She stood up, glaring at him. She was getting the hell out of here and if he tried to stop her…

Usagi began her way towards the door. She was almost there when she felt him grab her wrist and turn her around. She stared at him, her eyes narrowed at him in anger. Who did Harry Potter think he was?

She screamed a blood boiling scream the ripped through the air. She could feel the power pulsing through her veins. This is why they killed Duo. This is why THEY were after them.

& & &

She wants to go home  
but nobody's home  
that's where she lies broken inside

& & &

Draco looked up when he heard the scream. HER scream. With reflexes like a cat, he dashed for the door. IT WAS LOCKED. He rammed into it, but to no avail. He looked around and saw that everyone was panicking. People were scared, running, some looking for an adult.

Draco had no choice. He had to use his power. He closed his eyes, feeling the power consume him. He couldn't get lost in it. He had to stay in control. He had to make sure that his power didn't go haywire.

He stared at the door, than looked around to make sure no one was around, especially government spies.

He concentrated on his power, staring at the door. He held his hands in front of the door, fire consuming his hands along with the door.

& & &

No place to go, no place to go  
to dry her eyes broken inside  
open your eyes  
and look outside

& & &

Harry could feel Usagi's power engulfing the room. It was overwhelming; her powers making him drop to his knees. He was scared; scared that her power might get out of control he would be killed.

"Usagi…please…" he heard himself choke out.

She stared at him, her eyes wide in realization. She backed away from him, staring at the door. It was burning down. Harry coughed, blood spilling out of his mouth. He turned to look at the door when Draco Malfoy walked right in.

& & &

Find the reasons why  
you've been rejected  
and now you can't find what you've left behind  
be strong be strong no

& & &

Draco walked into the room, staring at the scene before him. Usagi stood near the bed, her eyes wide as she stared at him before looking at her hands in horror.

Harry looked just as bad. He was laying on the floor, coughing up blood. He looked up at him, before wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Malfoy," he said disgusted.

"Potter…" Malfoy said his voice as cold as ice.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry asked, glaring at him.

Draco smirked.

"I came to check up on Usa. What are YOU doing here?" he asked as he circled him, his voice calm.

Harry grabbed on to the chair, forcing himself to get up. He was NOT going to look weak in front of Malfoy. He refused to.

"I was the one to escort her HERE as I recall," he said, coughing a little.

Draco stared at him, is narrowing. How he hated Potter with a passion. This boy thought that he was the best. He thought that he could better a Malfoy. Well, he could guess again.

& & &

Too many too many problems  
don't' know where she belongs  
where she belongs

& & &

The man walked down the hall, is indigo eyes narrowed as he glanced around. What was he doing here? Why did they keep him? To do THEIR biding as a slave? How he wished he could kill THEM. He sighed. At least he got to see HER again.

The man wore black, and his chestnut brown hair hung loosely in a braid that went down his back. He stopped as he reached the door he desired.

"What's the matter? Can't go threw with it, Shingami?" a voice whispered to him in his ear.

He should have known that SHE would be here. He had felt the temperature drop, and had felt the eyes watching him.

"Hello Enidesa" he said, his voice filled with irritation and disgust.

The woman before him smirked. Her face was beautiful. Blond hair, blue eyes, but that was only her upper body. The rest was of a serpent.

"Are you going to do it, Shingami?" she asked again.

"That is none of your concern," he said, "and by the way, my name is Duo."

& & &

She wants to go home  
but nobody's home  
that's where she lies broken inside

No place to go, no place to go  
to dry her eyes broken inside

& & &

"Boss, we are ready to move on your orders"

"Do it"

"Um… Boss?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that we are doing the right thing? I mean, destroying these peoples lives-"

"Are you questioning my orders, Soldier?"

"N-No, sir"

"Good, now follow my command. Dismissed Soldier!"

"Yes sir!"

& & &

Her feelings she hides  
her dreams she can't find  
she's losing her mind  
she's falling behind

& & &

Usagi stared as Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy glared at each other, sending one insult after another.

She looked at her hands. How could she do that? She almost killed someone. She almost killed Harry! Jesus, she WAS a murderer!

Usagi looked at each boy before turning and running out the room. She could faintly her them calling her name, but she ignored them. She pushed past all the students in the hall way. She had to get out. She had to leave the school. She couldn't stand seeing the boys without being reminded of that day.

She turned the corner and ran into someone. She fell to the floor hard, her elbow hitting it hard. She cried out and held her elbow. She looked up and gasped. It was Them. THEY were standing right in front of her, staring at her with slight interest.

& & &

She can't find her place  
she's losing her faith  
she's falling from grace  
she's all over the place

& & &

Usagi stared at them in horror. They were here…THEY WERE HERE!!! She shook her head, wishing all this was a dream. She stared up at HIM, his blue eyes freezing her in place. She didn't understand it. Why was she frozen? It was HIS power over her! He was keeping her there.

The boy smiled at her, his blues twinkling with amusement.

"We've been waiting for you, Usagi"

& & &

She's lost inside, lost inside

& & &

SOOOOOOO!!! What did ya'll think of this chappie of mine? HUH? Welp, please R&R!!


End file.
